1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target tracking, and more particularly, to a target tracking method for configuring augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional target tracking method may detect an image estimated as a target from a photographed image, per frame of the photographed image, and may track the detected image only after the detection is completed. Since an amount of time used for detection is relatively long compared to an amount of time used for tracking, the conventional target tracking method has caused many processing delays. The above problem is further worsened since the time used for the detection itself becomes even more prolonged as data of the photographed image increases.